Nunca me voy a transformar en ti
by MelStrange
Summary: Sirius está decidido a escapar de una vez por todas de Grimmauld Place. Pero algo lo detiene. Porque Bellatrix no dejara que se vaya así tan fácilmente. Sin despedirse… Incesto. Lime. Bellatrix/Sirius. Para el reto Familia Black. One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J,K, Rowling. Yo solo juego con las situaciones.

**Advertencias:** Incesto. Lime. Palabras Malsonantes.

N/A: Lo sufrí. De eso no duden. Creo que me hice un lio con tantas ideas en la cabeza y tan poca paciencia para plasmarlas. Espero que no haya enredado un montón de cosas aquí Dx Pero quise escribir algo de mis favoritos, Bellatrix y Sirius nomnom. Me encapricho tanto con ellos, que realmente disfruto escribirlos e imaginármelos pero es una lucha constante para que me queden como quiero asjdhafjs. Será cuestión de encontrarles la maña.

**Contestando al reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" La frase que me dieron está ahí abajito en cursivas **

**Espero que lo disfruten, y sería muy muy feliz si dejaran un rr :D**

* * *

_Entonces, en medio de ese torbellino de emociones, sucumbió…_

* * *

Las copas chocaron, con su espumeante contenido agitándose amenazadoramente, las exclamaciones de júbilo no se hicieron esperar. Pudo percibir el tintineo de los elaborados cristales que llegó hasta sus oídos desde su posición al otro extremo de la sala.

Todos los asistentes alzaron su copa de champagne al aire, y luego brindaron entre si, bebiendo de su contenido.

Sirius podía ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que pintada en el rostro de su padre, saludaba a sus queridos e importantes invitados. Soltó una risa despectiva mientras se recargaba en un alto pilar, cerca de la ventana. Se echó unos cabellos negros hacia atrás y siguió presenciando la magnifica recepción que Orión Black estaba dando.

Aquello no le causaba otra cosa más que gracia y quizá algo de lástima. Tenía que admitir que el ver a todos esos magos y brujas con ostentosas túnicas, ridículos sombreros llenos de cosas que en su vida había visto, joyas exóticas, y sonrisas mas falsas que la eficiencia del Ministro de Magia era bastante entretenido.

Pudo observar como su madre, detrás de su padre, hablaba con un grupo de señoras emperifolladas que se habían formado alrededor de ella. Seguramente preguntando cosas que a nadie le interesaban, contestadas con cosas que a nadie le importaban, pero que aún así se tomaban la molestia de preguntar y ella se tomaba la molestia de responderles.

Era ahí, cuando detrás de toda esa fachada que pudiera pasar por cordial, se escondía la pútrida verdad. Y era ahí cuando a Sirius le daba asco. Le causaba náuseas. La idea de guardar tanto egoísmo y vanidad en una persona le revolvía el estómago. Porque aquello simplemente no iba con él. Y no era cuestión de gustos, sino de principios, unos tan naturales que no tenía la más minima idea de donde los había sacado.

Sin embargo ahí está, vestido con una de sus mejores túnicas, rodeado de un ambiente que aborrece, con personas que detesta más. Y la cuestión era el porque había bajado desde el refugio de su habitación al concurrido salón, el porque seguía ahí recargado contra la columna de mármol labrada por duendes mientras veía como su padre hacía el papel de anfitrión del año. El porque cada vez que alguien cruzaba la puerta principal sus ojos volaban ansiosos hacia aquella dirección. Como si estuviera esperando a alguien, como si creyese que ella iba a ir exclusivamente para él. Como si con eso confirmara todos aquellos sentimientos que nunca debieron de nacer, pero que ahí estaban latentes en su mente, torturándolo desde dos noches atrás.

Por que le había volteado el mundo en solo un minuto, con un solo roce. Con un simple "Quédate" y sus labios sobre los suyos. Lo había dejado sin aliento, sudando en frío y paralizado en un pasillo oscuro de Grimmauld Place, con el pijama puesto, al lado de su habitación, plantado al suelo como si le hubiera lanzado un petrificus totalus. Porque aquello simplemente no se lo esperaba, solo en sus locuras la había besado.

Aunque aquello parecía una de ellas, una donde realmente confirmaba que había perdido la cabeza. Porque tenía que aceptarlo, él estaba ahí por ella.

Por Bellatrix.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

_Debería de haberse ido._

Aunque no antes de acumular las copas y el enfado suficiente para encarar a su padre y escupirle unas cuantas verdades. Tampoco antes de encabronarse al confirmar que ella lo había engañado, ni tampoco antes de descargar su furia con su hermano por sentirse traicionado. Debería de haberse largado hacía días, cuando ya tenía todo listo para marcharse y no volver jamás.

_Pero ahí estaba. Derrotado y engañado en esa puñetera casa. En ese pasillo donde cualquiera podía verlo._

Se deslizó por la pared hasta tocar el piso, sentándose en la pulida madera oscura, y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas, tratando de calmarse. Temblaba y sentía como si llamas lo envolviesen, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en él. Maldecía a sus padres, a su hermano, a Bellatrix, a él mismo por ser tan ingenuo, tan débil, tan estúpido. Por haberse dejado llevar por una promesa vacía, unos sentimientos febriles y un beso venenoso.

La había esperado toda la noche, en contra de lo que su juicio le dictaba, en contra de lo que James y Remus le habían aconsejado, y lo único que había recibido había sido una bofetada por parte de su madre y blasfemias y maldiciones del resto de la familia.

Golpeó con sus puños el suelo alfombrado. _¡Que se pudran todos en el maldito infierno!_

Aún sentado, se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y lo aventó lejos. Quería calcinarlo en cuanto pudiera. También se descalzó. Sentía la necesidad de transformarse en perro en ese momento. Sus pensamientos eran menos atormentadores en ese estado, pero no podía arriesgarse a que descubriesen esa faceta suya. Así que se levantó, dado que no tenía los ánimos para encontrarse con alguien, aunque dudara que lo buscaran y subió con la intención de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Desde ahí aún se podían escuchar los murmullos provenientes del gran salón.

_Debería de haberse ido._

Eso se repetía con cada escalón que avanzaba. Por fin iba a librarse de los Black, de todo eso que aborrecía tanto, que ya no soportaba. Nada lo iba a tener atado a su familia. Nada. Excepto…ella.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y cerró con un golpe sordo la puerta. Le valía una mierda si toda la casa se estremecía ante eso. Lo único que quería era largarse ya mismo. Se mesó el largo cabello negro frustrado con todo el universo. La estancia estaba en penumbras, apenas distinguía las siluetas de los muebles. La del grande y rectangular baúl que reposaba arriba de la cama, casi listo para tomarlo y salir pitando en cuanto las cosas se tornaran insoportables. _Como ahora por ejemplo…_

Los finos rayos de luna, blancos y puros, se colaban con una tranquilidad que exasperaba aún más. En ese momento lo aborrecía todo por igual. Tenía humor de perros, de esos grandes, negros y lanudos que no han comido en días, y están dispuestos a arrancarle la pierna al primer incauto que se le acerque demasiado. _"Humor de perros" _James se había partido de la risa, la primera vez que Remus usó ese término para describir la actitud tan huraña que en ocasiones Sirius se cargaba. Sobretodo en las mañanas. Cuando despertaba luego de haber soñado con ella. Sudoroso y horrorosamente excitado. La odiaba.

Se encaminó a paso apurado hasta el baúl. Examinó el interior, sabiendo que no vería nada hasta que encendiera alguna puñetera lámpara. Pero no le faltaba. Todo lo importante ya estaba dentro. Estaba dentro desde hacía tres días, cuando se suponía que iba a marcharse. ¿Pero lo hizo? Noooo. Ni de coña. Porque Bellatrix lo había dejado más caliente que un horno en plena jornada. Y eso que solo la había besado. Maldita, maldita sea mil veces.

Respiró profundamente, con un rápido movimiento cerró el baúl, que produjo un "click" rompiendo el silencio. Se quedó un rato parado frente a su cama, con las manos aún puestas en la tapa de la valija, y su cabeza hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos tratando de esclarecer su mente de la furia para pensar en la mejor salida sin contratiempos. Sin padres, madres o hermanos traidores que lo retuvieran.

Vamos, se harían un favor mutuamente si se iba. Todos felices. Al menos estaría feliz la parte importante. Es decir, él.

No terminó de concluir con su escapatoria imaginaria cuando percibió algo diferente en el ambiente. Apenas una insinuación. Abrió los ojos en el acto, tensando los hombros y sus manos. Sus uñas rasparon la rugosa superficie del cuero con el que estaba forrado su baúl. Expectante, observó la oscuridad que se arremolinaba en el suelo de su habitación. Con la cabeza aún gacha aguzó el oído. Ahí estaba de nuevo. El leve susurro que hace la tela cuando roza la alfombra. Los pasos de alguien. El cambio del aire cuando hay más de uno reclamando oxigeno. La sensación de tener un par de ojos ametrallándote la espalda. Y la risa. Su risa. Suave y tenebrosa. _Sensual…. _

Sirius levantó la cabeza lentamente, mientras un escalofrío que había luchado por reprimir se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Y lo más atroz de todo es que no sabía si era de miedo, de lujuria, de ira, o todas las anteriores.

Lo siguiente que hizo saltar todas sus alarmas fue la fina y pálida mano que se aferró entorno a su cintura, como la de un fantasma que pretende llevarse al más allá a alguien que lo merece. Fuerte y posesiva. Como cuando le perteneces. Se deslizó con una quietud abrumadora, haciendo contacto con su piel de no ser por la fina camisa de vestir que llevaba puesta. El perfume de Bellatrix le llegó desde el primer momento en que se había percatado de su presencia. ¿Cómo diablos no lo había distinguido antes? Era intensamente floral, como rosas, pero más profundo, que te calaba. Adictivo.

La respiración densa y caliente de su prima acariciaba su nuca.

—Llegaste… —Pronunció Sirius con una voz débil, inaudible de no haber sido por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

—Te di mi palabra, Sirius. Soy una mujer de palabra.— Habló con un tono de voz que bien podía usar para hablar del estado del clima o sobre los nuevos cambios en el Ministerio. Indiferente. Parecía que Sirius era el único que se sentía como maquina de vapor cuando estaba cerca de ella. Su piel ardía ahí donde la mano femenina hacía presión en su torso. Sus rodillas flaqueaban y en cualquier momento caería si no era que primero se lanzaba cual animal sobre ella. Estaba sediento. Hambriento y ella lo sabía. La oscuridad de la estancia lo hacía todo tremendamente más fácil para sus intenciones. La odiaba por ser él el que se mostrase débil sin poder evitarlo. La odiaba por poder mantenerse tan serena, disfrutando de cada reacción suya. Como ansiaba romper aquella fachada de estoicismo.

La barbilla de Bellatrix se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro, de espaldas a él, sus dedos jugueteando peligrosamente con un botón de su camisa. Sirius no recordaba estar más tenso en toda su corta vida, podía jurar que ya había arrancado pedazos de cuero de su baúl ahí donde sus uñas seguían clavadas. Tenía que controlarse. No podía dejarse llevar. Aún no… Debía aclarar muchas cosas con Bellatrix, demasiadas, y aún así su garganta era un nudo.

—¿Ibas a algún lado?— Susurró la mujer girando su rostro hasta que su nariz rozaba ligeramente la mejilla de Sirius. Este pudo sentir como ella levantaba burlonamente las comisuras de sus labios al darse cuenta que su primo era incapaz de reaccionar.

—Creo que tu ya sabes esa respuesta.— Pudo articular con su voz más grave de lo habitual. Casi ronca.

Bellatrix soltó un leve suspiro antes de despegarse de él, caminando lentamente por la habitación, rodeando la cama para sentarse del otro lado, consciente de que un par de ojos grises la seguían sin perder detalle, sin importar que apenas pudieran ver en la oscuridad en que la que estaban inmersos.

Sirius se relajó al instante cuando ella soltó su agarre. Logrando pensar con claridad lanzó la primera pregunta. No pensaba perder el tiempo con jueguitos, por mucho que los disfrutara.

—¿Por qué quieres que me quede?— Mandíbula apretada, voz leve pero firme.

Bellatrix sonrió más abiertamente, su tez blanca más pálida por los rayos de luna, su negro cabello perdido entre la noche. Francamente ella pensaba provocar un poco más a Sirius antes de decirle la razón por la que estaba ahí. Pero se lo había supuesto desde el principio. Sirius no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles. Apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, subiendo sus botas a esta, su túnica cayó con suavidad por sus piernas hasta casi rozar el suelo, no se le veía ni un milímetro de piel exceptuando por el escote, y sabía que su primo estaba con los nervios de punta. Le gustaba ponerlo así.

—Te necesito— Soltó con seriedad, indicándole al animago que no estaba de broma. El silencio que le siguió a esta declaración fue soberbio y pesado. Solo la trémula respiración de ambos cortando el ambiente. –Necesito que te quedes aquí, Sirius. No puedes huir. Eres un Black. Los Black no huyen de sus obligaciones. –Siguió la mujer impregnando cada palabra con advertencia.

—Yo ya no soy un Black— Puntualizó Sirius con una determinación interrumpida por el leve temblor que le producía la ira. Debía de haberlo supuesto antes. No se podía esperar otra cosa de alguien como Bellatrix. De una fanática. Todo aquello confirmaba cada vez más lo idiota que él era. _Debería de haberse ido._

—¡Lo eres!— Exclamó la bruja, levantándose de improvisto de la cama y caminando hasta Sirius, su respiración agitada, sus ojos refulgiendo en las sombras. —Y lo seguirás siendo hasta que huyas como cobarde con aquellos asquerosos traidores de tus amigos. Tú puedes dar más que eso. Eres más que ellos.

—No sabes lo que dices…

—Se lo que sería mejor para ti. Podríamos hacer grandes cosas…

—¡Cállate! ¡Jamás en está puta vida me uniría a ustedes!

Una leve carcajada de ella. Ácida. Provocándole tanta rabia a Sirius, que sentía que no podía mantenerse de pie. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. La leve discusión había hecho que acortaran las distancias de nuevo, que ahora ambos estuvieran jadeantes, algunos cabellos de Bellatrix se habían enredado con los suyos. Pudo ver la silueta de sus labios semiabiertos, su fina nariz, los trazos de lo que serían sus gruesos parpados y sus largas pestañas. Apretó los ojos, tragando saliva con dificultad. Joder. La odiaba.

—Ahora dímelo. Repítelo. Viéndome a los ojos.— Le incitó su prima, posando sus manos en su pecho, arrugando con sus dedos la camisa de él. Sirius se negaba a verla, aún con sus parpados cubriendo sus orbes grises. Porque la deseaba tanto. La deseaba. Y no sabía cuando ni como ni en donde había surgido aquella necesidad. Aquella atracción que era más fuerte que su repulsión. Todo se disipo y surgió en un primitivo pensamiento cuando los labios de ella se posaron en su cuello, tentativamente.

—Dime que no te vas a unir a nosotros… A mí.— Murmuró contra la piel masculina, caliente y húmeda. Pero esas palabras sonaron como un eco lejano para Sirius. Su mente concentrada solo en una cosa. Soltó un gruñido como respuesta.

Atrapó los labios de Bellatrix con los suyos en un movimiento brusco, aún con los ojos cerrados, sin la menor necesidad de verla. La sujetó de la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos para evitar que se fuese, aún siendo años menor que ella, la superaba tanto en estatura como en fuerza. Mordió su labio inferior haciendo que la mortifaga a su pesar soltara un leve gemido, aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua irrumpiendo en su boca, burlando la resistencia que Bellatrix ponía. Quería callarla. Quería exprimirle todas esas malditas creencias. Esa estúpida manía que tenía de creerse superior. De seguir a ese hombre. Quería que mandara al infierno todo aquello, él mismo quería mandar al infierno todo en ese momento. Y estar ahí. Haciendo lo que tanto deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La tomó de las muñecas, desprendiendo los largos dedos de su prima de la camisa que apretujaba ahí a la altura de su pecho. Y sin darle tregua la empujó hasta la pared más próxima. Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. No quería escucharla. Ni una sola jodida palabra. La espalda de la mortifaga chocó con fuerza en la pared tapizada, pero cualquier queja que pudo haber salido era ahogada por Sirius.

Bellatrix nunca había perdido el control de una situación tan desastrosamente.

La rodilla del animago se interpuso dominante entre las piernas de ella. Sus dedos enroscados en las delgadas muñecas de ella, con tal presión que probablemente le dejarían marcas. Las pequeñas pausas que daban eran para tomar aire antes de que Sirius arremetiera otra vez. Sus labios contra los de Bellatrix. Los apartó solo cuando estuvo seguro de que la mujer era incapaz de hablar. Inmediatamente los posó en el cuello, repartiendo besos y mordiscos frenéticamente. Le valía una mierda si le dejaba moretones en su piel lisa, blanca. Que ella se las arreglara después con su marido. ¡Oh! Su marido… Mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria cerca de la yugular de Bellatrix, tatuando lo que sería un feo hematoma que duraría varios días, sonrió complacido por su hazaña. En ese momento él era el jefe. Él mandaba.

Marcó con su lengua un camino desde la clavícula hasta el borde de sus pechos, deteniéndose donde empezaba la tela de la túnica, disfrutando de los jadeos femeninos, ligeros, sabiendo que la mortifaga estaba tratando de contenerse lo más que podía, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. La sintió temblar cuando la rodilla de él, entre las de ella, la obligó a abrir más las piernas alzándola hasta rozar su sexo. La traicionaban aquellos gemidos. La traicionaban aquellos temblores. La traicionaba su excitación. Y la traicionaba él.

La volvió a besar con fuerza, haciendo presión con su rodilla en aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo. Aún la sujetaba de las muñecas, no se fiaba de ella. Cuando supo que era el momento idóneo para detener aquello, antes de que él mismo se perdiera, dejó de besarla, abrió los ojos y pudo sentir como Bellatrix lo miraba fijamente, sus cuerpos pegados, cabellos negros adheridos al rostro, dos miradas enfrentándose. Y pronunció aquello que odiaba y ansiaba a partes iguales.

—Jamás me voy a unir a ti.— Masculló pegando su frente a la de ella. Sonrisa cínica de ambos.

—Mientes— Siseó Bellatrix rozando sus labios hinchados con los de él, en igual condición. El contacto apenas un suspiro.

—Quizás...

Soltó su presa, dejando libre al cazador. Separándose de ella tan rápido que ni siquiera respiró cuando llegó a su baúl, cogiéndolo para irse. Giró sobre si mismo, con la última visión de un rayo rojo que volaba a su dirección. Pero él ya no estaba.

_Traidor…_


End file.
